


don't push me away

by woobff



Series: requests! [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff
Summary: misunderstanding occurs hence cue tearing up, snuggles and a kiss from his crush.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Series: requests! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578544
Kudos: 20





	don't push me away

**Author's Note:**

> requested hence! 
> 
> if there's any pairings you want me to write, just cc me! it could be from seventeen/ the boyz/ ateez/ oneus! 
> 
> curiouscat.me/softsunhee

haknyeon felt the soft pat on his shoulder before sangyeon left the recording room, leaving him and kevin alone. and he didn't like that one bit. 

ignoring the older in favour of reaching for his earpiece, he hurriedly plugged into his phone, pressing play to a random music. 

as he plopped on the couch ungracefully, he could see kevin moving forward to him from the side of his eyes. 

" _hak,_ " the older tries, just to get ignored once more.

" _haknyeon,_ " he presses on, now taking a seat next to the boy, knees touching his. 

and the older did nothing more besides increasing the volume to his music and facing sideways to block any form of communication. 

just that before he had a chance to turn, a hand held his, while another reach to unplug the earpiece from his ears. 

" i wanna talk to you hak, " kevin says softly, hands sliding forward to interlock his fingers with the younger. 

" you've talked enough haven't you, _hyung_ , " haknyeon retorts, snatching his hand away, not wanting to feel hurt anymore. 

" i think telling me how _useless i am_ is enough, " he whimpers out, tears brimming in his eyes. 

he promised himself he wouldn't cry over boys. what more, his crush, his band member, his _close friend._

" what _hak_ \- you've misunderstood the whole thing, " kevin's voice only increases in pitch as he continues his sentence. 

bringing the younger into his chest, save for some pushing, he gently cradled the boy's head as his free hand rub soothing circles on his back. 

" then, why did i hear my name with that term? " haknyeon asked, turning his head to rest his cheek on the older's chest. 

and kevin could only giggle before looking down, locking eyes with the other, seeing how his eyes was swollen. 

" i was saying how buying you stuffs were useless because of how our fans pamper you so much with gifts. and how the other members are already buying big gifts for you, " kevin cooed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind haknyeon's ear. 

" _oh_ , " the younger gulped in embarrassment, cheeks blushing a red hue. 

" don't just push me aside hak, it had me worried sick, " came the playful scolding. 

" _you mean too much_ to me, " kevin continues along with a soft kiss to haknyeon's head. 


End file.
